It all started in that BOOK
by flame caster lover
Summary: Mikan found out a new interesting book and showed it to Natsume. The book has its own heart and looking for love. It will help Mikan and Natsume to be together.NxM
1. Chapter 1

THE BOOK

THE BOOK

"NATSUME-KUN, WE LOVE YOU!" all the fangirls screamed while Natsume was running away. "Damn it." Natsume cursed. Then hide to his room the whole day.

Meanwhile……

Mikan is in the library looking for other interesting books because all the books that she had read are so boring. She was reaching at the top of the shelves until……

CRASH! The books fell.

All the people looked at her and "Shhh!" they all said.

"Gomen ne!" Mikan said apologizing. Then, she spotted a book.

"_This might be a big help, I will show this to Natsume and he will be really glad_." Mikan thought and borrowed the book while skipping to the boys' dormitory.

Knock! Knock!

"Who is it?" Natsume asked whose voice is so tired.

"It's me Mikan, Natsume."

Then Natsume opened the door.

"Oh it's polkadot's, eh? So, what brings you here?" Natsume asked.

"I will just show you this-" Natsume interrupted Mikan while there was a strong wind passes by the window.

"Or should I say STRAWBERRIES today, huh?" Natsume said teasingly.

"NATSUME NO AHO.I'M MIKAN!!DON'T CALL ME THAT NAME!" Then a realization strikes. "NATSUME, YOU SAW." Mikan said while turning red.

"Well, you first showed it to me".

"Grrrrr…. Forget about that!" Mikan said.

Then Mikan went inside Natsume's room and sit on a sofa.

"I didn't say you could go inside my room and sit until you feel comfortable." Natsume said smirking.

"If you don't like me to be here, then I'll go. Goodbye. Hmmph" Mikan said ignoring him while leaving and closing Natsume's door.

"That idiot" Natsume smiled. Then, he notices something on the sofa.

"Hey wait polka, you forgot your book." Natsume was ready to chase her but she's out of sight. His thoughts were drifted to the book and he read its title.

"HOW TO GET AWAY FROM YOUR FANGIRLS/BOYS"

"So this is the thing that polka wants to show me, huh? Sounds interesting. Well, it might come in handy and let me try it tomorrow." Natsume said getting ready to sleep.

I'm sorry this chapter is so short. Get ready for the next chapter. Please review.

Natsume: I didn't know that Polka is concern for me. Are you falling for me?

Mikan: O-of course not.


	2. Chapter 2

TRY IT

TRY IT

Mikan woke up 7:35 am. Her class will start on 8:00.

" Uh-oh, OH MY GOD! I'M LAAAAAAAATTEEEEEEE!" Mikan screamed.

She did her daily routine and hurried to class. By the time she got there, in front of their class door catching her breath, she sighs.

" I know Narumi-sensei is the teacher today, Keep positive." She opened the door and was shocked to find that…..

"SAKURA MIKAN, LATE AGAIN! DETENTION AFTER CLASS." Jinno-sensei angrily said.

"H-hai." Mikan went to her seat next to Natsume and was again shocked to find out that Natsume wasn't in his seat.

" Ruka-pyon, where's Nasume?" Mikan asked worriedly to Ruka.

" I bet Natsume is out on mission again, Sakura-san." Ruka said with worried voice.

"Ah, souka." Mikan said.

She isn't paying attention to class because she's busy thinking about Natsume and…….

"OH NO! THE BOOK!! WHERE COULD I LEFT IT?" She said out loud that makes her classmates stared at her.

"Oh sorry." Mikan said.

Her classmates were laughing at her and she feel embarrassed.

"URUSAI." Jinno-sensei continued his lessons.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsume finished his mission with Persona and sat down on a sakura tree, reading the book from Mikan yesterday.

FIRST STEP:

!. DISGUISE AS SOMEONE YOU KNOW THAT THEY ARE AFRAID OF WHEN THEY ARE AROUND.

"I guess I'll have to do that later on." Natsume said walking to his classroom while clutching his injured arm.

Natsume entered the room.

"Natsume, what happened to you?" Mikan asked.

" Natsume, daijobou ka?" Ruka also asked, then Natsume collapsed.

Natsume was being transferred to the infirmary.

Later that afternoon, Natsume was out of the infirmary and is now well. His injured arm is covered with bandages and he can move it freely. Then, he saw all his fangirls looking for him.

" NATSUME-KUN, WHERE ARE YOU?"

He had no other way to run to, so he thought of a plan.

"Oh, look! It's Persona-sensei." One of the fangirls said, pointing to the disguised Natsume.

"You're right! Let's ask him if he knows where Natsume-kun is, and all about Natsume or stuffs." The other said

"Good idea."

"PERSONA-SENSEI!"

"WAIT FOR US!"

"Shimata!" Natsume cursed. "It's not working."

Natsume ran to his dorm and removed his disguise.

"Get ready for the next plan." Natsume said.

NEXT STEP:

2. SPREAD SOME RUMORS THAT YOU ARE A GAY/LESBIAN."

"_Will I do this? Well, it's better to do it than to be killed by my fangirls. Get ready for tomorrow_." Natsume thought and sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the girls' dormitory………

" Where could I left that BOOK?" Asked THAT girl. (You know who it is.)

Me: Please review. Thanks

Mikan: So Natsume you had the book.

Natsume: It's not my problem anymore, you gave it to me.

Mikan: Grrrrrrr…… I was only showing it to you.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Thank you for the reviews

Me: Thank you for the reviews. Here's the next chapter.

THE NEXT PLAN

Morning….

Mikan did her daily routine and she isn't late. (Can you believe that? LOL) She is 30 minutes early.

"Ohayou minna-san!" Mikan said happily.

"Ohayou." Her classmates said.

"Ohayou Hotaruuuuuuuuuuuu!" Mikan said smiling.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Itai. Hotaru you are so mean."Mikan said while touching her aching head.

"Daijobou ka, Mikan-chan?" Yuu asked with concern voice.

"Hai, I'm okay Iinchou." Mikan said.

"It's your fault for disturbing me. You know that I'm eating crabs." Hotaru said calmly than ever.

Then Natsume and Ruka entered the room.

"Ohayou Natsume, Ruka-pyon." Mikan said.

"Good morning, Sakura-san." Ruka said.

"Hn." Natsume said ignoring her.

"Arrogant." Mikan told Natsume while going to her seat.

Narumi-sensei went in and the class went on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night…

Ruka is in Natsume's room.

"Ne Natsume, what do you want to talk about?" Ruka asked who is curious about his best friend calling him to his room.

Natsume offered him a drink.

"Well…It's hard to say, but it's all about my fan girls." Natsume said stammering. (Natsume is kind of OOC here.)

"What is it? Tell me, I'm your best friend, right? And I know you, you can't keep a secret from me." Ruka said while drinking juice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikan is in Hotaru's room….

"Ne Hotaru, can I ask you about something?" Mikan asked.

"You are already asking, you idiot." Hotaru said calmly.

"Hehe… A-ano, did you see my book that I borrowed in the library?" Mikan asked once again.

"Nope." Hotaru said.

"Hotaru what will I do? I didn't even return it yet to the library and the librarian will probably get angry at me for not returning it." Mikan said panicking.

"Just remember what happened the last time before you lost it." Hotaru said while working on another invention.

"Thamks Hotaru. I will think of that in my room later. I will take some rest first. You know that there are many assigned tasks for us next week." Mikan said while walking out of the room.

"No problem. Go to sleep baka, so that you can have a peaceful rest for tomorrow." Hotaru told Mikan.

"Hai." Mikan said before closing the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to Natsume and Ruka…..

"WHAT?? Are you kidding Natsume? You want me to spread some rumors that you are a GAY?" Ruka spilled his juice exactly at the face of Natsume.

" Shhh! Don't be so noisy. First, I don't like the idea okay? But I can't help it, my fangirls are so obsessed to me. I can't think of a way to stay away from my fan girls." Natsume said confused while wiping his the juice that spilled on his face.

"Oh? So the black cat is confused this time, huh?" Ruka said teasingly.

"Ruka, I'm serious, don't make fun of me. If you were in my position right now, what will you do?" Natsume asked seriously.

"Alright Natsume. I will spread some rumors that you're a GAY. Tomorrow I will do it. Is that fine with you?" asked Ruka.

"Sure, no problem."

"Good night, Natsume."

Ruka walked out of his room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next morning…

It's Saturday and there are no classes. This is now the day .The day of confrontation. The day where in an embarrassment will occur. THE DAY **"NATSUME IS A GAY"** RUMOR WILL BE SPREAD, BY THE SO-CALLED BESTFRIEND OF THE GREAT NATSUME HYUUGA, **RUKA NOGI**.

Mikan is now awake and planned to go to central town with his friends.

In central town……

"HOWALONS!" Mikan said out loud and go buy some. "I really LOVE howalons."

Mikan went on, shopping with her friends who are Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Hotaru, Yuu, Ruka, and of course Natsume.

"Ahh.. I'm tired and I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat." Mikan told her friends.

"That's what a PIG called. Always hungry. Right, POLKA?" Natsume said smirking.

"Pervert." Mikan said while they were going to a restaurant.

They talk and talk while eating and some are teasing too. It went on and on until they are finished eating. Yuu, Koko, Ruka, and Natsume are the first one to go back to the academy. Yuu will have a meeting with the sensei, Ruka will go to the farm to check on the animals, and Natsume will probably just sleep on his room the whole day to avoid the fangirls or go to THEIR sakura tree. Yes, "THEIR", because our kuro neko has memories of him and HIS brunette in that tree, and he hate to admit that he liked the girl. (They are already 16 years old in my story.)

Mikan, Hotaru, Nonoko, and Anna are the only ones in the restaurant. They are about to leave when they heard…

"Hey, did you know that Natsume-kun is a gay?" the girl said.

"What? No way!" The other girl said.

"There's a rumor saying that he liked a boy." The other said.

"Yeah. I bet the rumor is true because he hate girls, right?" The girl once again said.

"What? Natsume is a gay?" Mikan asked the three girls.

"Yeah, I heard it when I was going to the toilet and…..

_Flashback…_

_I was going to the toilet when I heard.._

"_So Natsume, who do you like?" Mochou said_

"_I hate girls." Natsume said._

" _Natsume, you're a GAY?" Ruka said to Natsume._

"_Yeah, probably." Natsume said._

_End of Flashback._

"Oh really?" Nonoko asked.

"OMG! We must ask Natsume about it." Anna asked.

"Let's go." Mikan said.

"_Interesting." _Hotaru thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, do you like it? Please reviews.

Mikan: Natsume, you're a gay?

Natsume: It's only a rumor, you know that polka?

Mikan: Yeah right. Whatever.

Natsume: Imitating me, huh?

Mikan: No.


End file.
